Yuyu Hakusho Hiei and Kurama future
by chumble
Summary: I was bored and wrote this to tease a friend online I call him Kurama anyway I wanted to share it with you guys
1. future binds

_**HEI AND KURAMA:**_

_**FUTURE BINDS**_

Hei looked down at the blade that kurama had gotten him for Christmas, around six months ago. It seemed stupid for him to become attached to a material possession, but for some odd reason he couldn't let go of it. This gift was bought out of fear, and kindness. Keiko decided that it would be fun to play "Secret Santa" with all of the others, they went along with it because…well let's face it anyone who can totally whip Yuske like Keiko had, you don't want to get on their bad side. Kurama ended up drawing Hei's name out of the pot, and put a lot of work into this gift. Unlike Hei who just gave a gift card and said get your own damn gift. The hilt of the sword Hei was holding had a grip on it shaped to lock the fingers in place and it was made of a special combination of wood and clay to keep it from breaking, the sheath was painted black with a golden dragon wrapping its self around it with "Hei" written in red letters on it. The guard of the blade was made of metal and the blade its self was stainless steel and had the word "Hope" engraved at the base, it was truly a sight to behold. I can't believe he put so much work into a single gift! I wish that I could repay him somehow, with something better than that stupid gift card! If only I knew how to pick a gift, but I'm not the type to show my emotions. Hei thought to himself as he clenched his fist around the hilt of the sword, sitting their as he watched the stars and moon in wonder, unaware of his friend walking up to him. Hei It's getting late are you heading home or should I prepare the guest bed for you? Kurama said as he walked over to Hei, who was now snapped out of his trans. I'll stay if you let me. Hei said turning toward his friend in hesitation. Okay then don't stay up too late remember we're supposed to go see Yuske tomorrow. Kurama said walking off in his usually calm manner. Kurama…..? Hei hesitantly paused after saying his friends name, he couldn't find the words he needed. Yes? What is it Hei? Kurama said turning back to his friend hopeful of a real conversation, they've hung out a lot and yet at the same time barely said two words to each other a day since Christmas. It's…… Its nothing. Hei said shaking his head thinking to himself how stupid can you get, finally call his name and u choke. Hei silently smacked himself for not being able to find the words he had held onto, in order to finally be comfortable with himself around his best friend. Okay then goodnight. Kurama said wrapping Hei in a hug before going back inside the house to make up the guest bed for Hei to sleep in. Hei was oblivious to the fact that Kurama was in just as much pain as he was. Kurama's not one to let others know he's hurting, but unlike Hei, Kurama will share the good times and laughs with his friends. But with his friendship with Hei in turmoil he's become distant from everyone, Hei is Kurama's closest friends and they can't even carry out a simple conversation with each other, not at the moment anyway. Hei sighed to himself as the figure of Kurama slowly disappeared into the house. Kurama wondered silently to himself of what Hei wanted to say, as he made the guest bed up for his friend to sleep in. He was so deep into though that he couldn't sense or notice Hei walk through the open door to the guest room. K-Kurama…..? Hei tried once again to find the words he so desperately wanted to share with his friend. Hm? Hei is their something you want? Kurama said turning to face his friend secretly hopeful of finally being able to share what he so longed for. I…..I…I'm sorry, I'm still not used to being among friends, among people who truly care about me. I've been scared, unable to share my feelings. All my life I've been fighting, never able to…….To….! Hei's entire body began shaking uncontrollably as for the very first time, Kurama saw his friend actually shed tears…over anything!… Hei! It's okay to share your feelings with your friends. Kurama said softly as he wrapped his friend in a hug. I've never let anyone get close to me. All my life I've had a guard around my heart. I never shared my emotions, but then you came and walked right into my heart, despite all the fighting I've done! You walked in and began breaking the walls one by one! Hei exclaimed as he then wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and started crying into his shoulder. Kurama then slowly tightened his hug he placed around Hei and let out a sigh of relief thankful for finally being able to share his feelings with his friend. Hei! I haven't been able to share my worries with anyone…but you, I…..I'm glad that you've finally shared your feelings with me! I… Kurama paused as he felt Hei's head beginning to rest upon his shoulder, he could feel his warm breath upon his neck. Hei was breathing heavily and Kurama could feel his heart beating louder and louder. Kurama then felt the warmth of Hei's lips pressed upon his neck, but made no effort to pull away. Instead Kurama held on tightly to Hei until morning came at last.


	2. intense puls

_**HEI AND KURAMA:**_

_**FUTURE BINDS**_

Hei looked down at the blade that kurama had gotten him for Christmas, around six months ago. It seemed stupid for him to become attached to a material possession, but for some odd reason he couldn't let go of it. This gift was bought out of fear, and kindness. Keiko decided that it would be fun to play "Secret Santa" with all of the others, they went along with it because…well let's face it anyone who can totally whip Yuske like Keiko had, you don't want to get on their bad side. Kurama ended up drawing Hei's name out of the pot, and put a lot of work into this gift. Unlike Hei who just gave a gift card and said get your own damn gift. The hilt of the sword Hei was holding had a grip on it shaped to lock the fingers in place and it was made of a special combination of wood and clay to keep it from breaking, the sheath was painted black with a golden dragon wrapping its self around it with "Hei" written in red letters on it. The guard of the blade was made of metal and the blade its self was stainless steel and had the word "Hope" engraved at the base, it was truly a sight to behold. I can't believe he put so much work into a single gift! I wish that I could repay him somehow, with something better than that stupid gift card! If only I knew how to pick a gift, but I'm not the type to show my emotions. Hei thought to himself as he clenched his fist around the hilt of the sword, sitting their as he watched the stars and moon in wonder, unaware of his friend walking up to him. Hei It's getting late are you heading home or should I prepare the guest bed for you? Kurama said as he walked over to Hei, who was now snapped out of his trans. I'll stay if you let me. Hei said turning toward his friend in hesitation. Okay then don't stay up too late remember we're supposed to go see Yuske tomorrow. Kurama said walking off in his usually calm manner. Kurama…..? Hei hesitantly paused after saying his friends name, he couldn't find the words he needed. Yes? What is it Hei? Kurama said turning back to his friend hopeful of a real conversation, they've hung out a lot and yet at the same time barely said two words to each other a day since Christmas. It's…… Its nothing. Hei said shaking his head thinking to himself how stupid can you get, finally call his name and u choke. Hei silently smacked himself for not being able to find the words he had held onto, in order to finally be comfortable with himself around his best friend. Okay then goodnight. Kurama said wrapping Hei in a hug before going back inside the house to make up the guest bed for Hei to sleep in. Hei was oblivious to the fact that Kurama was in just as much pain as he was. Kurama's not one to let others know he's hurting, but unlike Hei, Kurama will share the good times and laughs with his friends. But with his friendship with Hei in turmoil he's become distant from everyone, Hei is Kurama's closest friends and they can't even carry out a simple conversation with each other, not at the moment anyway. Hei sighed to himself as the figure of Kurama slowly disappeared into the house. Kurama wondered silently to himself of what Hei wanted to say, as he made the guest bed up for his friend to sleep in. He was so deep into though that he couldn't sense or notice Hei walk through the open door to the guest room. K-Kurama…..? Hei tried once again to find the words he so desperately wanted to share with his friend. Hm? Hei is their something you want? Kurama said turning to face his friend secretly hopeful of finally being able to share what he so longed for. I…..I…I'm sorry, I'm still not used to being among friends, among people who truly care about me. I've been scared, unable to share my feelings. All my life I've been fighting, never able to…….To….! Hei's entire body began shaking uncontrollably as for the very first time, Kurama saw his friend actually shed tears…over anything!… Hei! It's okay to share your feelings with your friends. Kurama said softly as he wrapped his friend in a hug. I've never let anyone get close to me. All my life I've had a guard around my heart. I never shared my emotions, but then you came and walked right into my heart, despite all the fighting I've done! You walked in and began breaking the walls one by one! Hei exclaimed as he then wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and started crying into his shoulder. Kurama then slowly tightened his hug he placed around Hei and let out a sigh of relief thankful for finally being able to share his feelings with his friend. Hei! I haven't been able to share my worries with anyone…but you, I…..I'm glad that you've finally shared your feelings with me! I… Kurama paused as he felt Hei's head beginning to rest upon his shoulder, he could feel his warm breath upon his neck. Hei was breathing heavily and Kurama could feel his heart beating louder and louder. Kurama then felt the warmth of Hei's lips pressed upon his neck, but made no effort to pull away. Instead Kurama held on tightly to Hei until morning came at last.


	3. Hidden Love

_**HIDDEN LOVE**_

The young Lovers had just finished setting things up, as well as getting ready to leave for a new journey. A shame that their first night living together was spent on the couch going through materials, followed by the fact that their second would be spent on a boat heading to who knows where! But at least they would be together. The two of them walked out of their apartment carrying only a small backpack each making sure to lock the door before they started walking toward the path that would lead them to the boat. Umm… Hei? Kurama asked turning toward his friend with worry in both his eyes and his voice. Hn. What is it Kurama? Hei asked looking back at his friend. What about the others? Kurama asked shyly looking down at his feet as they kept walking. Hn? Don't tell me your embarrassed? Hei said teasing Kurama with a gentle laugh? N…no that's not it! But what if they found out? What do you think they'll say? Kurama asked blushing even thinking about their friends finding out. Well the oaf will throw up in his mouth a little bit, then say how disgusting it is to think about. While the detective will laugh at us. Hei answered in his usual calm manner. Right! Kurama said with a smile and blush tinting his face. We're almost there I can smell the others from here. Hei said sniffing the air and walking faster not wanting to make the others wait on him. Waite up! Kurama said not far behind.

…finally at the boat…

Hey it's about time you two got here? Yuske teased Hei and Kurama about being late. Ya what's with you two? You're never one to be late for something. Kuwabara added as if he was angry. Sorry about being late again, I got into a fight with my dad and ended up staying with Hei. Kurama scratched his head in embarrassment. Alright so Koenma what are we doing exactly? Yuske asked turning back to Koenma. It's a simple assignment really I just need you to check out some rumors and see if they are true you'll have 1 week and I've set you up for two rooms so your going to half to share and get along got it! Koenma said glaring at Yuske and Kuwabara. Ya, ya okay. Yuske said as he and the others got onto the boat. It's up to you who sleeps in what room. Koenma said before the boat signaled take off. Okay! Yuske shouted before the boat departed from the docks. So who gets what room? Yuske said trying to figure out what to do about that. Should we draw straws or…? Kuwabara said sitting in a chair. Well it's probably best if I stay in a room with Hei, that way he doesn't try to kill anyone in their sleep. Kurama said sitting down beside Hei. Sounds good. We don't need the team killing it's self off, right? Yuske joked as he took the remaining seat. What ever. Does anyone have any more information on what we're doing exactly? Hei asked sipping on his coffee. All I know is we're supposed to go check out an area that has mainly demons living there. Yuske said looking up from his manga. If it's mostly inhabited by demons I suggest we get some sleep. Hei said getting up and heading into his cabin. Hei wait a sec. Kurama said following his friend. What's with those two? Kuwabara asked pointing in the direction that Hei and Kurama had disappeared into. Beats me. Yuske said in reply.

Later in Hei's cabin…

Kurama why did you suggest that? Hei said sitting on his bed. So that we won't be bothered as much, the other two tend to talk in their sleep and I won't be able to rest if they're talking all night. Besides if one of them talks in their sleep while sharing a room with you. Well let's face it Hei you're not the best at handling minor problems. Kurama said walking over and sitting beside Hei. Ya that's true you look worse then Genbu without your beauty sleep. Hei joked causing Kurama to playfully smack him on the back of the head. At least I can manage my hair in the morning. Mr. Unruly! Kurama joked. Oh yes, I'm so sure you can! It's always perfect in the morning. Hei joked. What's so funny about that? Kurama said looking over at Hei. Well let's see here! Hey mom! Where's my brush? Mom, this knot won't come out! Mom where's my special shampoo? My hair hates me, I can't do a thing with it! I gotta brush this wild mane and make it shine! It's not listening to me! I hate my hair! God you're worse than a woman! I tell you Kurama you're lucky that you're cute otherwise I would've done shaved it all off! Hei said mocking Kurama. You said you liked my flowing red mane! Kurama said getting a little ticked off. Ya, when you're not bitching about it! Hei said looking over at Kurama. Okay Hei that's it! Kurama said grabbing a hold of Hei. Waite a minute Kurama! Hei said trying to slip away. Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you go this time! Kurama said as he laughed and pulled Hei closer as he started to tickle him. Waite Kurama! Hei said loosing control of his laughter. Ha! Kurama said as he pinned Hei down. Oh, Crap! Hei said looking up at his friend. Ya, now you're mine! Kurama said leaning in closer and closer to Hei. Waite. Hei begged as Kurama leaned in closer. Why. Kurama said leaning closer until he got to Hei's lips. As Kurama was nearly at Hei's lips a knock came at the door to the cabin. Oh! Kurama said getting up from atop of Hei and answered the door. Hey you guys okay? I heard, strange noises! Yuske said to Kurama and Hei looking around the room of the cabin. What noises? Kurama asked shyly. Hei laughing. Yuske said and simultaneously the plant in the window of the cabin withered and died. Oh Ha ha! Hei said sarcastically.


	4. Hiding the Truth

_**LOSING SIGHT**_

It was another "normal" day for Hiei and Kurama. They woke to the sound of the alarm clock and began getting ready for whatever the day was going to bring them. It was about 8:52 am and they were about to be headed out the door when a knock came to the door… Who is it? Kurama asked walking over to the door to see through the peek hole. Hey you two we've been invited to a party, get up and get ready it starts at noon. Yuske shouted from behind the door. Alright now go away. Hiei shouted at Yuske while sitting on his bed. Alright then it'll be held at the ball room here in the hotel. Yuske shouted as he walked off to get ready himself. Oh great! I don't have anything to ware. Guess I'll half to throw together an outfit last minute. Kurama said going through his bag of clothes. Relax what does it matter what we look like? Hiei said going through his own bag of clothes as well. It's first impression Hiei, like when you approached me all those years ago. You said that I could help my mother and that you wanted to see her get well again. My first impression of you was that you were my friend. Kurama said remembering the day they first met. Ya that was before I started getting lectured by everyone around me. A happier time indeed. Hiei joked giving a half smile. Well I need a to take a shower and figure out what to do with my hair I'll take longer than you, so you can go back to sleep for awhile. I'm going to take a shower. Kurama said walking off into the bathroom built into their hotel room. What ever. Hiei said laying back down on his bed for a nap knowing how long Kurama takes. At about 10:28 am Kurama finally decided to wake Hiei up after getting fully dressed and still messing with his hair. Hnn. Hiei said rolling over and going back to sleep. Hiei! Wake up! Kurama shouted as he continued messing with his hair. Why? If we're on a recon mission and need to keep a low profile, then why go to a party? Hiei asked sitting up half asleep. What better way to keep a low profile then to accept the invitation. If we go then we won't arouse suspicion. Kurama said going over to the mirror to check how he looked. Kurama sometimes I wonder why I even bother to argue with you. Hiei said getting up and going to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready himself. At about 11:23 am Hiei had gotten ready and they began to walk upstairs to the hotel's ballroom.

At about 11:56 am they walked into the completely decorated ballroom…..

Something seems off here. There's too many people here in fancy clothing. Hiei said looking around. Hiei your just paranoid and trying to leave early, c'mon we just got here. Kurama said dragging Hiei by his arm over to where the others were. Hey bout damn time you guys got here. Yuske joked watching them walk over. Dang….. judging by they way Kurama dragged Hiei over here I'd say that Kurama would be the "girl" in the relationship, they always drag the guys where they "don't" wanna go. Kuwabara joked noticing that Kurama had a hold of Hiei's wrist. Shut up! Hiei said as he and Kurama blushed lightly. What ever we can poke fun at you guys later, right now we need to go find our host. Yuske said leading the others to behind the stage curtain. Ah! Yuske so your back. The old man said walking up to the gang. Ya this is my team. This is Kurama and Hiei, and of course you already know me and Kuwabara. Yuske said introducing the team to the old man. Yes well to those of you who don't know my name is Jaken, and I'm mayor of this town. Koenma's a friend of mine so I know what it is you are doing. The Mayor explained. Alright so do you maybe know where a good place to start looking would be? Kurama asked the mayor. Well right here. The hole town's here. Feel free to mingle and enjoy the party while you work. I need to prepare for my public speech. The mayor said walking off to prepare. Alright well Hiei should we go enjoy ourse…..Hiei? Kurama said looking around when he noticed that Hiei had disappeared. I think he left when the mayor was still talking. Kuwabara said trying to remember. Honestly, that man… you can't take him anywhere without him sneaking off the moment you turn your back on him! Kurama said with a stamp of his foot. … Dang Kurama you sound like his old lady….. Maybe you should sit down! Yuske said slightly in shock of what Kurama just said. Not while Hiei is running around unsupervised, who knows what kind of trouble he would get into. Kurama said walking off to find Hiei. … Damn, Hiei's in trouble. Kuwabara said staring at the figure of Kurama getting smaller and smaller.

A short time later…

Hiei? Hey Hiei where are you? Kurama continued to ask making his way through the room of people. Over here. Outside. Hiei shouted from the small balcony. Hiei what are you doing out here? I was beginning to worry. Kurama said walking outside onto the small balcony Hiei was standing on. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I don't like to be a part of things. And with all that smoke being blown by all of those rich people I couldn't stand the smell, so I came out here to get some fresh air. Hiei explained walking over to his friend. Why don't we at least try to go have some fun? Kurama asked looking over at Hiei. I guess so. Hiei said as they walked back into the ballroom. Everyone was having a good time and the mayor had finished his speech with a friendly smile. Though something was definitely wrong, though they could feel something was going to happen it all came too late…. After the mayor finished his speech a mighty black descended from atop the room and pierced Kurama's heart. Causing him to hit the floor while the townsfolk and everyone ells became silent. The only sound was Hiei's cries of passion for his fallen friend. Kurama! Kurama speak to me, speak to me! Hiei cried out with tears overflowing from his eyes. H… Hiei? I'm not going to make it, please… grant me a final farewell kiss! Kurama said coughing up blood and barely able to lift his arm up to Hiei's face to feel the soft skin that he had always known. Kurama you can't leave me like this! Hiei said as his tears began to run like rives down the side of his face as he gently leaned in upon his now dieing friend and lover, and gently he pressed his lips upon Kurama's. Seeing all this the mayor began to laugh wildly grinning from ear to ear. What's so funny old man? Yuske snapped ready to fight the whole town. He's finally going to die! The accursed demon fox Yoko Kurama, who destroyed out town many years ago, our loved ones can now rest peacefully knowing that the cured fox is dead! The may laughed harder and harder, looking down at Hiei and Kurama. You… I'm gonna KILL YOU! Hiei said getting ready to fight, but something stopped him, the feel of Kurama trying to stop them from fighting and harboring no ill will towards the townspeople. H…..Hi….Hiei! Please don't fight them because they believe that what they're doing is right. Kurama begged with his emerald green eyes overflowing with tears, and to Hiei those eyes never looked more beautiful then they did at that moment. Again Hiei's tears began to flow like rivers down his face as he dropped to his knees and once more cried tears of sorrow for Kurama, overflowing with sadness Hiei began to grow farther and farther away from everyone…..

Friend, family, and a devoted teammate these are just some of the things that make up a truly soft and forgiving hero, for even upon his death he asked forgiveness of the people who killed him and harbored no ill will upon anyone. Somewhere within the deep jungle lying underneath a giant tree there is a small gravestone that sums up the person buried underneath it… Yoko Kurama

The End?


	5. Losing Sight

_**LOSING SIGHT**_

It was another "normal" day for Hiei and Kurama. They woke to the sound of the alarm clock and began getting ready for whatever the day was going to bring them. It was about 8:52 am and they were about to be headed out the door when a knock came to the door… Who is it? Kurama asked walking over to the door to see through the peek hole. Hey you two we've been invited to a party, get up and get ready it starts at noon. Yuske shouted from behind the door. Alright now go away. Hiei shouted at Yuske while sitting on his bed. Alright then it'll be held at the ball room here in the hotel. Yuske shouted as he walked off to get ready himself. Oh great! I don't have anything to ware. Guess I'll half to throw together an outfit last minute. Kurama said going through his bag of clothes. Relax what does it matter what we look like? Hiei said going through his own bag of clothes as well. It's first impression Hiei, like when you approached me all those years ago. You said that I could help my mother and that you wanted to see her get well again. My first impression of you was that you were my friend. Kurama said remembering the day they first met. Ya that was before I started getting lectured by everyone around me. A happier time indeed. Hiei joked giving a half smile. Well I need a to take a shower and figure out what to do with my hair I'll take longer than you, so you can go back to sleep for awhile. I'm going to take a shower. Kurama said walking off into the bathroom built into their hotel room. What ever. Hiei said laying back down on his bed for a nap knowing how long Kurama takes. At about 10:28 am Kurama finally decided to wake Hiei up after getting fully dressed and still messing with his hair. Hnn. Hiei said rolling over and going back to sleep. Hiei! Wake up! Kurama shouted as he continued messing with his hair. Why? If we're on a recon mission and need to keep a low profile, then why go to a party? Hiei asked sitting up half asleep. What better way to keep a low profile then to accept the invitation. If we go then we won't arouse suspicion. Kurama said going over to the mirror to check how he looked. Kurama sometimes I wonder why I even bother to argue with you. Hiei said getting up and going to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready himself. At about 11:23 am Hiei had gotten ready and they began to walk upstairs to the hotel's ballroom.

At about 11:56 am they walked into the completely decorated ballroom…..

Something seems off here. There's too many people here in fancy clothing. Hiei said looking around. Hiei your just paranoid and trying to leave early, c'mon we just got here. Kurama said dragging Hiei by his arm over to where the others were. Hey bout damn time you guys got here. Yuske joked watching them walk over. Dang….. judging by they way Kurama dragged Hiei over here I'd say that Kurama would be the "girl" in the relationship, they always drag the guys where they "don't" wanna go. Kuwabara joked noticing that Kurama had a hold of Hiei's wrist. Shut up! Hiei said as he and Kurama blushed lightly. What ever we can poke fun at you guys later, right now we need to go find our host. Yuske said leading the others to behind the stage curtain. Ah! Yuske so your back. The old man said walking up to the gang. Ya this is my team. This is Kurama and Hiei, and of course you already know me and Kuwabara. Yuske said introducing the team to the old man. Yes well to those of you who don't know my name is Jaken, and I'm mayor of this town. Koenma's a friend of mine so I know what it is you are doing. The Mayor explained. Alright so do you maybe know where a good place to start looking would be? Kurama asked the mayor. Well right here. The hole town's here. Feel free to mingle and enjoy the party while you work. I need to prepare for my public speech. The mayor said walking off to prepare. Alright well Hiei should we go enjoy ourse…..Hiei? Kurama said looking around when he noticed that Hiei had disappeared. I think he left when the mayor was still talking. Kuwabara said trying to remember. Honestly, that man… you can't take him anywhere without him sneaking off the moment you turn your back on him! Kurama said with a stamp of his foot. … Dang Kurama you sound like his old lady….. Maybe you should sit down! Yuske said slightly in shock of what Kurama just said. Not while Hiei is running around unsupervised, who knows what kind of trouble he would get into. Kurama said walking off to find Hiei. … Damn, Hiei's in trouble. Kuwabara said staring at the figure of Kurama getting smaller and smaller.

A short time later…

Hiei? Hey Hiei where are you? Kurama continued to ask making his way through the room of people. Over here. Outside. Hiei shouted from the small balcony. Hiei what are you doing out here? I was beginning to worry. Kurama said walking outside onto the small balcony Hiei was standing on. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I don't like to be a part of things. And with all that smoke being blown by all of those rich people I couldn't stand the smell, so I came out here to get some fresh air. Hiei explained walking over to his friend. Why don't we at least try to go have some fun? Kurama asked looking over at Hiei. I guess so. Hiei said as they walked back into the ballroom. Everyone was having a good time and the mayor had finished his speech with a friendly smile. Though something was definitely wrong, though they could feel something was going to happen it all came too late…. After the mayor finished his speech a mighty black descended from atop the room and pierced Kurama's heart. Causing him to hit the floor while the townsfolk and everyone ells became silent. The only sound was Hiei's cries of passion for his fallen friend. Kurama! Kurama speak to me, speak to me! Hiei cried out with tears overflowing from his eyes. H… Hiei? I'm not going to make it, please… grant me a final farewell kiss! Kurama said coughing up blood and barely able to lift his arm up to Hiei's face to feel the soft skin that he had always known. Kurama you can't leave me like this! Hiei said as his tears began to run like rives down the side of his face as he gently leaned in upon his now dieing friend and lover, and gently he pressed his lips upon Kurama's. Seeing all this the mayor began to laugh wildly grinning from ear to ear. What's so funny old man? Yuske snapped ready to fight the whole town. He's finally going to die! The accursed demon fox Yoko Kurama, who destroyed out town many years ago, our loved ones can now rest peacefully knowing that the cured fox is dead! The may laughed harder and harder, looking down at Hiei and Kurama. You… I'm gonna KILL YOU! Hiei said getting ready to fight, but something stopped him, the feel of Kurama trying to stop them from fighting and harboring no ill will towards the townspeople. H…..Hi….Hiei! Please don't fight them because they believe that what they're doing is right. Kurama begged with his emerald green eyes overflowing with tears, and to Hiei those eyes never looked more beautiful then they did at that moment. Again Hiei's tears began to flow like rivers down his face as he dropped to his knees and once more cried tears of sorrow for Kurama, overflowing with sadness Hiei began to grow farther and farther away from everyone…..

Friend, family, and a devoted teammate these are just some of the things that make up a truly soft and forgiving hero, for even upon his death he asked forgiveness of the people who killed him and harbored no ill will upon anyone. Somewhere within the deep jungle lying underneath a giant tree there is a small gravestone that sums up the person buried underneath it… Yoko Kurama

The End?


End file.
